Strut Your Stuff, Duo!
by Rostand
Summary: The Gundam pilots enter an OZ-sponsored beauty contest. Vote for the cutest!
1. Strut Your Stuff, Heero!

**Strut Your Stuff, Duo!**

**Author's Note:** Hehehe, the G-Boys in a beauty pageant. This story is for the express purpose of finding out which G-Boy is the cutest. This is a beauty contest, so your reviews will be the votes. Read and cast your ballot for the G-Boy you like best!

Heero folded his arms and scowled as he glared around the large room. It was full of teen boys, flexing their muscles or preening themselves in front of a mirror. Most had a girl, or even two, hanging off them. For every unattached boy, there was a great group of giggling girls (try saying that three times fast) that would descend upon him, leaving him with at least two girls. 

I really don't want to be here, Heero thought miserably. The reason he was there was it was a contest for boys to see who was the best all-round Mr. Teen Universe. The contest was sponsored by OZ. The best in show would probably be leaned on to join OZ's ranks. It was being held at a large OZ base, so entering the contest was the perfect excuse to sneak in.

Beside him, Relena, seeming to read his mind, asked, "Why exactly are we here, Heero? I thought you hated things like this."

Heero muttered something under his breath. Relena decided not to push it.

Heero returned to his study of the room, noting those who would be competition, and those who would not. Hopefully, Relena was doing the same thing, he thought. Heero had brought Relena for the soul purpose of checking out the competition. 

There was a loud ruckus somewhere at the opposite of the room. The Giggling Girlfriend Gang had mobilized, chasing an elusive bachelor. 

Their quarry didn't become visible through the crowd until he was almost to Heero. When he did become visible, Heero almost laughed out loud. It was Duo.

Sprinting as fast as he could, the Deathscythe pilot headed straight for Heero.

"Heero! Help me!" Duo cried desperately, ducking behind Heero to relative safety.

"Why didn't you bring Hilde?" Heero muttered to Duo.

"I did!" he replied, "She went to the washroom! As soon as I walked in, they came after me!"

Relena giggled and linked arms with Heero. Heero almost pulled away, but knew what his fate would be if he did. "I'm Heero's fan club," Relena said, "No Giggling Girlfriends for him."

Duo pouted. "What about me?"

Relena laughed again and linked arms with Duo, then turned to face the GGG (Giggling Girlfriend Gang) head on. She smiled sweetly, as if to say _Back off girls, these two are mine_. 

The GGs (Giggling Girlfriends) in the lead saw Relena's look and backed off. Soon the entire GGG had dispersed, back to the entrance to pounce on the next single guy to come in.

Hilde came back from the washroom soon, completely oblivious of the danger she had placed Duo in.

Relena and Hilde started chatting about this and that while Heero pulled Duo aside. 

"What are you doing here, Duo?" Heero demanded quietly.

"It's a cover," Duo explained. "I have orders to blow up this base." Duo gave Heero a half-sided smirk, knowing that Heero normally hated things like these.

"Same reason you are."

"Hmmm, I wonder why they sent two of us on the same mission."

"Probably just a mix-up."

"Well then let's just enjoy ourselves." Duo gave Heero another lopsided grin.

Duo and Heero stood talking for another half hour, watching the antics of the GGG and scoping out the competition. 

The GGG started moving quickly. Apparently they had found a new target.

Duo chuckled. "I pity the poor bastard who forgot to bring a date." The GGG split into two parties, each heading in different directions. "I take that back," Duo said. "I pity the poor bastard**_s_** who forgot to bring dates."

The prospective boyfriends were heading in Heero and Duo's direction, which seemed to be the most logical route of escape.

The PB (prospective boyfriends) became visible through the crowd. This time, Heero did laugh. Duo was doubled up, howling with laughter.

There, running for their lives, were Trowa and Quatre. The two pilots noticed Heero and Duo. They changed course and pelted straight towards the Deathscythe and Wing pilots.

"Duo! Hide meeeeeeee!!!!!" Quatre yelled as he dived for safety behind the braided pilot. Trowa skidded to a halt in front of Heero, nodded a polite hello, and ducked for cover behind him.

Relena sighed and said to Hilde, "You take Duo and Quatre, I'll grab Heero and Trowa." A thoroughly mystified Hilde copied her as she laid a hand on Trowa and Heero's arms and smiled sweetly at the oncoming GGs. Soon all four pilots were covered, and the GGs backed off.

The four pilots huddled while Relena and Hilde went back to their survey of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Quatre asked Duo and Heero. "We thought the two of us on a mission was odd, but four of five"

"We're on a mission." Duo answered for them both. 

Maybe they set if up this way in case some of us are eliminated from the competition. Trowa said thoughtfully.

You're probably right. Heero put in. This put an end to their musings, but they all got a huge surprise 15 minutes later.

The last thing they all expected to see was Wufei, Sally-less, stroll out of the crowd. Duo checked for the GGG. They were still staked out near the door. Not a single one had moved in pursuit of the Chinese pilot.

Wufei joined the dumbfounded pilots in their little group.

Quatre was first to break the silence. Where's Sally?

Wufei shrugged. At home, I guess.

How did you get past the GGG? Trowa, Quatre, and I had to run for our lives to get away from them Duo said incredulously.

Wufei shrugged again. The bunch of onnas near the door? They started to go after me, but I glared at them and they backed off.

Duo stifled a laugh. Typical Wu-man, frightening the ladies.

Watch it, Maxwell.

About half an hour later, it seemed all the contestants had arrived. A man got up on stage and began to speak. 

Ahem. Thank you all for coming today. As you all know, this contest is being sponsored by the OZ organization, a smattering of applause. Lady Une and Lady Noin of OZ will be acting as two of our judges, The two women in question stood up, And Zechs Marquise will be joining in the festivities as a contestant. He stood up as well. Another smattering of applause and the three OZ agents sat down again. There will be three parts to the competition. The athletics, the talent, and, the speaker cleared his throat again, at the urging of our female judges, the swimsuit competition. The girls in the audience started clapping. The speaker continued. Please pick up schedules for the contest before you leave. There will be an introductory night for all contestants tonight, here at 7:30. All contestants must be here. Thank you. The speaker sat down again. 

I'll go pick up schedules for us, Duo said.

What about the GGG? Quatre asked.

I'll take Hilde

Duo was soon back with the schedules, which he passed around.

Heero said as he studied the schedule, Introductions tonight, athletics tomorrow, talent the day after, and the swimsuit competition the next day.

The crowd started leaving the hall, and the five Gundam pilots split up, planning to meet for a council of war at 7:00 that night.

It was 7:15 that night. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei huddled in front of the hall where the introductions were being held. They were almost finished their council of war. Duo summarized the plan they worked out.

OK. Whoever gets the furthest will ask to see the base. They'll set something off, distracting base personnel, the rest of us will go in, blow up the base and get the hell outa there. Agreed?

the rest of the pilots chorused.

Then let's get our asses in there and be introduced.

It was chaos backstage where the contestants had gathered. The man who had spoken earlier that day was shouting at them all. Finally everything settled down and everyone got their instructions.

Just walk out there, say your name, and walk back. Got it? Good. Now get in line! We have to start he checked his watch, five minutes ago!

In the chaos that followed, the Gundam boys were grouped together close to the front of the line. In no time, it was their turn.

Duo took the lead. He strutted out onto the catwalk. He went right up to the mike and said Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell, flashed a grin, and walked back. The other pilots followed his example and soon their introductions were over.

See you at Quatre checked his schedule, 9:00 tomorrow.

They said their good byes and split up, to meet again the next morning.

To be continued


	2. Strut Your Stuff, Duo!

**Strut Your Stuff, Duo and Heero!**

** **

**(It's Part 2, so I have 2 pilots in the title. I know this one should be called Strut Your Stuff, Duo, and the first one should have been called Strut Your Stuff, Heero, but I screwed up)**

**Author's Note:** Characters get a little OOC in this story. Sorry bout that. I've got the rest written, I just need to know who you want to win. Cast your ballot now! And no, I do not have a ballot counting system like Florida's, or else parts 3 and 4 won't be up until next year. (Does anyone follow the American election?)

It was 9:00 in the morning and the Gundam pilots were getting ready for day one of the contest. 

After all the contestants were assembled and the GGG (yes they were still hanging around) had settled down, the speaker from the day before (who seemed to be organizing everything) got up and explained the day to them.

Each contestant must enter one track and one field event. These events will be taking place all day. Please sign up for your events by 10:00 this morning. Photographers will be here at 1:00 to take photographs, so please be available some time this afternoon. Good luck to all. he sat back down.

The five pilots looked at the events available.

Hmm, I think I'll go for high jump. Duo said, flicking his eyes up and down the list.

Ooh, shot put! Heero's eyes took on an unholy gleam. (Throwing potentially lethal iron balls around - should be fun)

"I'll go for high jump, too, Quatre decided.

Trowa said nothing.

Shot put sounds good for me, too Wufei decided.

All five pilots decided to go for the 500m running event. They signed up for the events, then checked the schedule. 500m is at 11:30 Duo announced.

High jump at 1:30

Shot put at 2:00

Long jump is at 1:00 Trowa's statement surprised them all.

So that's what you're going for, Duo said.

Trowa said nothing.

Later, at 11:30, the five Gundam pilots lined up at the starting line for their race. They were all wearing spandex shorts and T-shirts (Excellent). Only Heero looked comfortable in his clothes. He wears them all the time. The others, though

Stupid pants are too tight... Duo muttered

A judge stood up. On your marksGet set

The racers were off like a shot. The G-Boys quickly pulled ahead of the rest of the pack, until it became a more personal race. Wufei, Duo, and Quatre were almost neck and neck, Trowa and Heero right behind. Quatre started loosing momentem, falling behind Wufei and Duo. Duo sped up a bit so he was in the lead, then turned around and ran backwards, impudently thumbing his nose at the other Gundam pilots. He tripped and fell flat on his back. Everybody ran by him except Quatre, who leaned down to give Duo a hand up. They quickly caught up again, Duo passing Quatre, Trowa, and Heero. Then, almost at the end of the race, Heero put on a burst of speed, pulling ahead of Wufei and Duo to win by a nose.

Then, a few minutes after the G-Boys had finished their race, the rest of the contestants came across the finish line, earning the five panting pilots some nasty glares. Wufei matched them glare for glare, Heero ignored them, Quatre looked hurt, Trowa was comforting Quatre, and Duo was making rude gestures.

Let's go. Duo said to Heero, throwing him a suggestive glance (I got a request for yaoi, but that's as far as I'm going to go!)

was Heero's reply, not looking up. He caught Duo's look and immediately got up. The two of them left.

Don't forget to come watch Trowa at 1:00! Quatre yelled after them.

Duo waved on hand as if to say,_ Of course, of course_. Then the two retreating pilots vanished from sight as the GGG descended on the remaining G-Boys.

15 minutes later, three gasping and VERY disheveled pilots collapsed on a park bench far away from the track. They had had a hard time escaping the clutches of the infamous GGG. Those girls were determined! They sat resting until they saw the GGG headed their way. Wufei was the first to recognized their prey

Hey, isn't that the bird man?

Poor Zechs.

They met up again at 12:30, in time to watch Trowa's event. The GGG buzzed around the contestants as they lined up. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei stayed as far away from them as they possibly could.No more repeats of what had happened that morning. A judge circulated among the crowd, handing out something to the contestants. He approached the huddle of pilots.

Good afternoon, boys. Any of you in the long jump event?

Trowa said nothing, but Quatre answered for him.

Trowa is, he said, pushing Trowa forward. The judge handed Trowa a slip of paper.

When your number is called, come to the starting line. The judge left again. Quatre peeked over Trowa's shoulder, having to stand on his tiptoes to do so.

Number 6, Quatre announced. Nobody looked interested. Quatre looked crestfallen. Just then, the judge who had handed out the numbers stood up holding a megaphone. 

Would number 1 please come up? A beefy, muscular looking guy came and stood at the line. He took his running start, but left too late. He got a good distance, but was disqualified for having a foot over the line. The GGG descended, all trying to cheer him up at once. A short girl with flaming red hair stomped up and tried to pull him away from the adoring girls.

Girlfriend, mayhaps? Duo said dryly.

In no time at all, it was Trowa's turn. The tall pilot waited for the judge's signal, then took off like a bat outa hell (I love that phrase). He left the ground just before he reached the line and came down in the sand at least 5 inches ahead of the farthest distance so far. The GGG oohed and awed in unison, but Trowa was smart. He dove for cover behind the other Gundam pilots before they could get him. Trowa got a few pats on the back from his fellow pilots, but the second last contestant got in a distance 2 inches ahead of Trowa's. Poor Trowa, robbed of glory.

The Gundam pilots headed in the direction of the high jump, which was about to start very soon. Duo and Quatre hurried ahead of the others, but the high jump was behind schedule, so they hadn't needed to worry. The high jump was arranged much the same as long jump, so Duo and Quatre got their numbers and stood in line. Duo was number 3, and Quatre was number 7. The first boy barely cleared the bar, and the second knocked it down. Duo took a good flying leap and cleared the bar with plenty of room to spare. His braid, though, knocked the bar off. The judges ruled that it didn't count, as it was only his hair. The GGG started to comfort him too early, though. As soon as he rolled off the crash mat he was surrounded. He only escaped when the next contestant knocked the bar off. Duo made a very speedy getaway. 

Soon it was Quatre's turn. The small Arab got a good take off, but just barely cleared the bar. He landed funny on the mat, and didn't move. Trowa rushed over, the rest of the pilots close behind. Trowa had to fight off the GGGto get to the blonde boy. By the time Trowa DID get through, Quatre had moved, slumping down onto the mat. Trowa helped him off the mat, and the judge ruled him unable to continue. Trowa immediately took Quatre to the nearest hospital. 

The judges kept going. After all the contestants had had a chance, those who had cleared the bar got another chance, with the bar even higher. Duo absentmindedly tucked his braid into the back of his shirt. Heero looked at his watch and, noticing that it was 1:52, nudged Wufei.

We gotta go if we want to get to our event. 

Wufei nodded. 

Heero went to where Duo was waiting his turn to jump. Duo, we gotta go. Meet us at the photographer's after your event. Duo nodded, still watching the high jump. Good luck, then Duo just waved him away, saying,

You're the one who needs the luck, he grinned lopsidedly at Heero. Wufei came over to haul Heero away.

Heero and Wufei did make it to their event in time. Most of the boys competing were big and beefy. They looked down on the two (relatively) shrimpy pilots. Heero and Wufei glared back at them.

Heero muttered to his fellow pilot, Let's kick some serious ass here. Wufei nodded his agreement.

The boys got their numbers. Heero was 4 and Wufei was 6. The biggest and beefiest boy of all was the first one up. He gave the ball a mighty heave, and got very little distance on it. Still, he had GGs hanging off him and the other contestants hooting and shouting at him.

He is weak, like onna, Wufei commented.

The next boy up gave an even weaker throw.

These onnas shouldn't be hard to beat Wufei gave his opinion. 

The next boy gave an okay throw, then it was Heero's turned. The BBB (Big Beefy Boys) snickered at him. Heero threw them a deathglare and set up his shot. The BBB started to imitate him, in a very girly fashion. Then Heero let it rip. He shot putted almost twice the distance the first boy had. The BBB just stood there with their jaws hanging open. Heero walked back to stand with Wufei. Wufei raised one eyebrow, as if to say, _Was that_ really _necessary?_. 

Heero shrugged. They were annoying me. Wufei just rolled his eyes.

The BBB recovered enough to cheer on their next contestant, who tried to throw as far as Heero did. He didn't even come close. Then it was Wufei's turn. There was no snickering, no imitations. The BBB had learned their lesson.

Wufei glared once at the BBB for good measure before chucking the shot put, putting it close to where Heero's had fallen. There was complete silence as he threw and walked back to join Heero. 

The next two contestants seemed to have given up hope, not doing nearly as well as the other BBB had done. Wufei was declared the winner by an inch. 

Naturally, the two pilots were mobbed by GGG the minute they left the shot put area. Quick ducks into nearby Port-a-Potties got rid of them, though. Once the GGG had cleared away, Wufei and Heero headed for the photographer's booth to meet up with Duo. Once they got there, they got a surprise. Actually, two surprises. Trowa an Quatre were back. Quatre's arm was in a sling, but no cast.

The doctor said it keep it in the sling for awhile, but I'll be fine by tomorrow. Quatre said in answer to Wufei and Heero's questions. 

Ya, I won my event, but just by a hair, Duo said in answer in Wufei and Heero's questions. The pun fell flat.

The photographer tut-tutted when he saw Quatre's arm, so hid that side of him behind Duo. The Gundam pilots got their picture snapped, then split up, to meet again at the talent show the next day.

To be continued


	3. Strut Your Stuff, Trowa!

**Strut Your Stuff, Trowa!**

**Author's Note: **Yay! I finally got the name straightened out, AND I got over my writer's block! (does insane little victory dance) Anyhoo, I wrote this story in green pen. Green pen does something odd to my head. Me llliiikkkeee green pen, heh heh heh. Anyhoo, all the talents were suggested by Tsuki Yuuki. Thanks Tsuki-chan!!!! Tsuki: You're very welcome. Ekaurii: And so as a thank you, here's some pocky... Tsuki: (eyes light up) Pocky... Ekaurii: AND I'm making you an honourary member of the GGG! Tsuki: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! It's glomping time!!!! (does insane little victory dance) G-Boys: (screams) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ekaurii: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was 3:00 in the afternoon, an hour before the talent show part of the competition was about to start. Each of the Gundam pilots were preparing

Heero rechecked his gun. _Ammocheck_, he thought. Heero swung it up and shot a practice shot at the wall. _Wonderful_ Heero grinned inwardly

Duo strutted up and down his room, flashing smiles at an invisible audience. _This is going to be great_

Trowa finished stretching, mentally running over the routine in his head. It was going to be perfect

Quatre ran the bow over each of the strings, checking to see which ones were in tune. He hummed to himself as he worked. Finally he set the violin against his chin and started to play

Wufei oiled the rag well. He ran it up and down the blade, making it so shiny he could see his face reflected in the blade. Assured that it was clean, Wufei took out a small whet stone and began sharpening his katana

Just like the first night they had been there, backstage was chaos. People were trying to organize things, no one knew where to go. The five Gundam pilots grouped together near the back of the backstage area. Duo and Trowa carried nothing with them, Heero's pocket bulged with something that looked suspiciously like a gun, Quatre carried a violin case, and Wufei had a bag full of - well, no one quite knew. He also had his sword sheathed at his side. (A/N: Here's what's in the bag: two of those portobello mushrooms - the huge ones, a big red apple, a little stool, a small bouquet of flowers, and a tape deck)

Finally the organizer guy stood up.

We'll do this in alphabetical order by last name! Line up here please, in order! 

Wufei managed to sneak a glance at the list of names. Yuy, Heero was the last one. Wufei sidled up to Heero. Heero, would you mind trading places? Heero looked somewhat puzzled, but agreed. Wufei grinned and went to the back of the line. (A/N: You'll find out why he did that, wait and see)

"Listen, Trowa, I need your help." Heero looked up at the tall pilot. His one visible eye widened. Heero? Asking for help? Scary. 

"What do you need help with?" 

"Uh, for my talent. I need a target." Trowa started backing away very quickly. "I mean, Catherine's been throwing knives at you for a while. It's the same thing, but I shoot at you instead." Trowa's eye still looked a little wild, but he nodded all the same, then quickly backed away from Heero, in case he wanted to start practising right away.

Before Heero could find anyone else to practise on, the talent show got underway. There were the usually musical instruments, etc. talents, so I'll cut right to Trowa's bit (Think. Barton is first in alphabetical order). The tall pilot went center stage. He stood still for a moment, gazing out into the audience. Then he started on an amazing display of acrobatics. He did flips, turns, sumersaults, ariels, for almost ten minutes to an awestruck audience. When he finished his routine, Trowa turned to the audience and bowed. He got a very loud round of applause, much louder than those of the acts before him, and a lot of glares from the BBB, and a lot of glomps from the GGG. (Let's rename them them the GGGG - the Giggling Glomping Girlfriend Game. Excellent.) His fellow Gundam pilots gave him a few thumps on the back, as well. 

Next Gundam pilot up was Heero. (Remember he switched places with Wuffy) Heero stalked onstage in silence, dragging a very reluctent Trowa with him.

"Stand right there," Heero ordered, pointing to a large plywood wall that had been wheeled onstage. Trowa, extremely reluctently, stood against it, eyes closed and hands at his sides, balled into fists. The audience held its breath as Heero raised his gun.

Offstage, Duo whispered to a very nervous Quatre, "Hey, isn't this when Heero's supposed to ask Trowa if he wants a blindfold?" Quatre raised a hand to whack Duo upside the head, but before the action could be carried out, shots rang out in the quiet auditorium, making the audience gasp. When Quatre managed to pry his eyes open, all he saw was a halo of bullet holes outlining Trowa's head, bangs and all. Trowa's one visible eye was wide open with shock. 

As everyone realized that Trowa WASN'T dead, there was a great wave of applause, and the deleglation from OZ muttering together, casting appraising glances at Heero.

The contest quickly settled into mundania (is that actually a word? Do I give a damn?), as the BBB performed perscription 'talents.' In no time at all, it was Duo's turn.

The Deathscythe pilot strutted out on stage...

The audience sat in awed silence. (Amazing talent, eh? He can completely disappear from a fan fic when he wants to), but quickly sunk into a stupor as the mundane antics of the BBB returned.

Now of the Gundam pilots, only Quatre and Wufei were left to perform. Quatre performed first, for those of you too lazy to say your alphabet. 

What Quatre's talent would be is rather obvious. So none of the pilots were surprised when he took out his violin and set it under his chin. The lovely, yet haunting, melody filled the air. The audience sat in rapt silence as the music wafted over them. Other BBB had played instruments, but none so beautiful as this. When Quatre finished and set down his violin, he got a partial standing O, and many cries of "encore, encore!" Smiling in response, Quatre once again lifted the violin, but instead of another piece like the one before, he struck up a lively fiddle piece. (Woo-hoo, go fiddle music!) A violin and a fiddle are the same instrument, after all. Just depends on how you play it. Another standing O, and Quatre backed offstage.

The following BBB must have lost heart, because the acts were all carried out half-heartedly, so Wufei's act came as a welcome change.

Wufei set the stage. He placed the apple on the stool and set up the tape deck next to it. Duo and Heero sat cross-legged at one side of the stage. Wufei placed a mushroom on each of their heads and made Duo hold out two flowers, one in each hand. He turned on the tape deck. It gave out a drumming sound like rain hitting a slate roof. Tock tokkatokka tock tokka tokka. Wufei began moving slowly to the beat, whirling his blade in all directions. Underhand and overhand, round both shoulders and overhead, the sword moved in a slow flashing pattern, humming and whirring, the stage lights playing along its blade. Everyone stared in silent fascination at the display. Wufei skiphopped, his keen blade tip missing both feet by a fraction, then he gave a piercing yell.

The tape speeded up the rhythm, with Wufei keeping perfect time, eyes half-closed in concentration. His katana became a blur of liquid light, travelling so fast it left patterns in the air, figures of eight, circles, crescents, even shapes like flowers.

Toktokkatokkatocktokkatokkatocktokkatokka

Faster and faster the music went. The audience held their breath as the blade sand within a whisker of their faces. Wufei let out a roar and whirled upon the terrified Heero and Duo, the blade striking down on their heads. Once! Twice! Both mushrooms fell apart sliced from cap to base. Like a living thing the sword hummed and flicked round Duo's hands, lopping off the flower heads so that they curled lazily up in twin arcs, landing neatly between the cut mushrooms on Heero and Duo's heads. With a leap and a bound, Wufei was at the big red apple, his lethal blade appearing to be six swords at once, chopping like lightning at the apple. Never once was the blade edge heard to strike the stool, on which 12 perfect apple slices lay. Sweeping the flat blade to and fro, Wufei sent apple slices spinning into the audience. Tossing the sword in the air so that it turned on its own length, Wufei took a half step backwards. With an audible thud the sword came down point first to stand quivering in the floor. Wufei placed both hands on the hilt and bowed. (You have to admit, that would be pretty cool)

The crowd went crazy. Wufei gave a little half smile, and went to clear up the stage. He gave a hand up to the still-terrified Duo and Heero and collected mushrooms, flowers, the stool, and his tape deck before leaving the stage.

Of course, Wufei and Quatre were mobbed by GGG as soon as they showed their faces. But with a little misdirection, the other three pilots managed to save them from the horror of stalkers. Heero was VERY glad to help, as he knows how it feels.

**Author's Note:** Please vote.


	4. Strut Your Stuff, Quatre!

**Strut Your Stuff, Quatre!**

**Author's Note:**Last chance to vote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Once again, all the contestants had gathered back stage, and once again, it was hectic. The Gundam pilots huddled in a corner, making their battle plans.

OK, everyone got that? Heero asked, looking around. Let's go over it one more time. Duo, you'll be coming in from the west. Trowa, the east, Quatre, south, and Wufei, north. I'll cover all four of you. We'll get away from the party as soon as the winner's announced. Use the distraction to start firing. Is everyone set?

They all nodded. Duo looked around, and noticed that the organizer dude was, well, organizing. 

Uh, I think we're supposed to be over there, he said pointing to the opposite side of the room, where the BBB were competing for dressing rooms. He looked around at his fellow pilots. You guys did remember to bring swim trunks, right?

A purple-haired boy popped in out of nowhere. Somebody call me?

Swim trunks, not Saijin Trunks.

The other pilots pulled out swim trunks. Heero looked at his distastefully. They were a gaudy floral print.

Relena dropped these off for me. I didn't have time to get another pair.

Duo's swim trunks were black (of course), Trowa's were white, Wufei's were blue, and Quatre's were pink.

I thought that only applied to your shirts? Trowa asked, regarding the pink trunks. Quatre blushed and mumbled something. 

Despite the fight for change rooms, the Gundam pilots got changed pretty quickly. I would like all my readers to pause and take a moment to visualize your favourite pilot in swim trunks.

Have you all taken your moment? Good.

Out of curiosity, Duo peeked through the curtain hiding the stage. He surveyed the audience for a minute, then pulled back his head and swore.

What's wrong? Quatre asked

Hilde's out there!

Quatre poked his head out of the curtain. After a minute, he pulled his head back in and swore. Everyone looked rather surprised to hear the blonde Arab swear.

What's wrong? Trowa asked him.

All 29 of my sisters AND Dorothy are out there!

Now everyone poked their heads out the curtain. Five pairs of eyes swept the audience.

Oh no! Catherine!

Kuso! Sally!

Now a sixth pair of eyes joined the survey. The sixth pair and Heero's both stopped on one person. In unison, Heero and Zechs both said, Shit! Relena!

They all made ready to flee from their 'loved ones', but before they could, the organizer dude said,

OK, let's get started. You five, there by the curtain! You're first.

stammered Quatre. 

The BBB pushed them on stage. The spot light centered on them and for a second, they froze. Then the organizer dude announced through a microphone,

Here we have Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, Quatre Winner, and Trowa Barton! They got a polite round of applause, and then Duo recovered. He strutted out to centre stage and turned, giving the audience a full view of his ahem assets. The other Gundam pilots followed his example, though not quite as enthusiastically. As soon as the next group of boys appeared onstage, the Gundam pilots beat a hasty retreat, shedding their trunks as soon as possible and leaving before the GGG realized where they were going. 

The GGG had posted scouts outside, though, so once again, the Gundam pilots were running for their lives, or at least their single status. The chase was led for almost half an hour before the GGG gave up and returned to stalk the rest of the contestants.

Once having evaded the clutches of the notorious GGG, the Gundam pilots collapsed in a nearby bar, and bought themselves a round to celebrate their escape.

**Author's Note: **It was short, pointless, but it was written!!


	5. Strut Your Stuff, Wufei!

**Strut Your Stuff, Wufei!**

**Author's Note: **Yay! It's finally finished!

It was much later when, bleary eyed and head pounding with a terrible headache, Duo woke up and rolled off his couch. What had happened? Oh yeah. They had had a few drinks, which had turned into more than few. Ugh, what time is it? Duo crawled onto the couch in order to see his watch on the table beside him. 7:37. 

Duo snapped awake. 7:37?!?! The final round of the competition, and the battle, was set to start at 8:00!!! Duo had an extremely quick shower, re-braiding his hair as he tried to find everything he needed. The tux for the competition was hanging in the closet, but where were his shoes? 

Dropping to his knees beside the bed, he reached under and grabbed a dusty pair of shoes. Using a corner of his towel, Duo wiped them off. He got dressed in record time, and was out the door by 7:55. 

The other Gundam pilots met him there.

Where were you? Heero hissed at him.

Hung over, Duo muttered in reply.

Quatre looked concerned, but didn't say anything because Heero looked so tightly wound he might explode at any minute.

Line up over here, line up over here! the organizer dude yelled, trying to shepherd everyone into line. The G-boys were hustled into line, then the line started moving. As each boy came on stage, their name was called out, and a short round of applause followed. When all the boys were onstage (there were about 30 of them), Lady Une and Lady Noin (they were the judges, remember?) stood up. Noin spoke first.

We'd like to extend our congratulations to everyone who participated, and to thank you all for coming out tonight.

Lady Une took over the microphone. And now, without further ado, we are pleased to announce the winner of our contest Everyone held their breath except for the Gundam pilots, who just wanted it to be over, Duo Maxwell!

Duo froze at the sound of his name, but, with his fellow pilots pushing him forward, recovered enough to go and accept the little medal that was his prize. Lady Noin announced the runners-up, and dismissed everyone.

As Duo left the stage, he was grabbed by Heero. Change of plans. You have to stay, at least for a little bit. Be sure to get away before we hit this place,

Duo nodded. I wish I could help you guys, Then he grinned. At least I won't miss out on all of it, But that was all that could be said before they were separated by the people around them. 

Duo entered the room where a party was already in full swing. He was busy chatting with Quatre, so didn't see what was coming. Quatre did, however. 

Uh, Duo, I'll see you later, Quatre said suddenly, his eyes widening in fear

Duo said, as he turned around. He stopped short, his eyes, too, widening with fear. Duo was buried in a tide of GGG, all wanting a piece of the winner.

On the other side of the room, shaking with silent laughter, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were watching Duo getting swamped. Quatre made his way towards them, also laughing. The four pilots quietly slipped out the back door.

**Author's Note: **Duo won!!!!!!!!!! Woo-hoo!!!!!!!!!!!! (does insane little victory dance) But if you wanna know how the votes turned out, here it is:

Heero: 9

Duo: 12

Trowa: 1

Quatre: 5

Wufei: 0

Zechs: 1


End file.
